1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear seat device for two-wheeled motor vehicles and more particularly to a rear seat device for two-wheeled motor vehicles including a back rest portion and an arm rest.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Conventional rear seats in two-wheeled motor vehicles of an ordinary type, no matter whether they are integral with or separate from the front seat, have been unsatisfactory, and incapable of assuring the comfort of the rear passenger, because the rear passenger must use hands to hold on to the body of the front passenger in order to keep his body on the rear seat.
The present invention has been accomplished for overcoming the above-mentioned problems.